


blush

by dygonilly



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, I mean, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Rule 63, When it's raining n cold outside, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dygonilly/pseuds/dygonilly
Summary: “I’ve never seen you wear makeup.” Wonwoo turned her dark eyes to Hansol. The light from the laptop danced along her cheekbone—magenta, orange, beautiful—and her breath smelled like the candy they were sharing. Hansol’s dorm bed was only a single. They were so close.“I think it’s cool. I just don’t really know how to do it.” Hansol shrugged.(Wonwoo puts makeup on Hansol; some methods are more creative than others)
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	blush

**Author's Note:**

> the brain worms are out in force this week!!!!! i'm very fond of these two together. i hope u enjoy my not-at-all-self-insert fanfiction.
> 
> listen to [sam smith](https://open.spotify.com/album/3TJz2UBNYJtlEly0sPeNrQ?si=nOza5qN7ThuiAArbcUSxpw) while u read for Vibes

Hansol meant it as a passing comment more than anything. The movie she and Wonwoo were watching wasn’t particularly groundbreaking—it was more a way to pass the time as the rain outside grew heavier and the afternoon died into the beginnings of dusk—but the main character’s makeup was enchanting, and it had caught Hansol’s attention and held it more than the actual storyline. 

The woman’s eyes were a gradient of purple and pink and whenever the light passed over her cheeks they’d glimmer and shine. Her mouth was bright red. Hansol couldn’t stop staring at it. She shifted against the headboard, nervous that Wonwoo might realise somehow that that’s where all her attention was instead of the dialogue or the handsome male lead, but when she cut her eyes to the side, Wonwoo was wholly engrossed in the film, rubbing the pad of her thumb against her bottom lip. Hansol looked away. Better to be caught staring at the pretty girl on screen than the one sitting beside her.

“What?” asked Wonwoo.

The characters on screen were arguing now. Hansol couldn’t remember why. “Nothing. I like her makeup,” she said quietly.

Wonwoo hummed. “It’s pretty.”

“Wish I could pull something like that off.”

“I’ve never seen you wear makeup.” Wonwoo turned her dark eyes to Hansol. The light from the laptop danced along her cheekbone—magenta, orange, beautiful—and her breath smelled like the candy they were sharing. Hansol’s dorm bed was only a single. They were so close. 

“I think it’s cool. I just don’t really know how to do it.” Hansol shrugged. She wasn’t sure why it was embarrassing to admit. Maybe because it felt like something she should just be able to do, like her mum and little sister could, or like Minghao, when she came to class with a full face of makeup and not a hair out of place. But it always felt like some exclusive club Hansol never knew how to sign up for, and anyway, she liked her face and her skin and Seungkwan always moaned about how lucky she was to have such nice eyebrows, so it didn’t bother her, exactly. It just wasn’t something she did. 

It was, however, something she found attractive about other girls. When she was on the bus and a girl stood beside her with pink cheeks, dark lashes and glossy lips; when Soonyoung dragged her to parties and everyone’s eyes were glistening and dark and sharp and the skin around their mouths became stained when they separated from a kiss; when Wonwoo was late to getting coffee because she had to redo her winged eyeliner four times; when the tip of her nose was shiny and the valleys of her cheekbones were golden; when she drank directly from the bottle of wine and left a stain for Hansol to taste when she took her own sip.

Times like that. 

“Would you like me to show you?” Wonwoo asked quietly. 

“Oh I—” Hansol looked around her room “—I don’t really have anything.”

“That’s okay, I have some stuff in my bag,” Wonwoo said. Her eyes, when Hansol met them, were bright with excitement. “Can I put some on for you? It’ll look so nice.”

The image of Wonwoo leaning in close, one knee on either side of Hansol’s thighs, warm and solid in her lap while Hansol leaned back against the headboard, hit her like a tidal wave and she had to clear her throat before responding.

“Yeah, if you want,” she said. Wonwoo grinned. “Do you want to finish the movie first?”

“Just leave it playing, I’ve seen it before. She kills her husband.”

“Hey,” Hansol whined half-heartedly. Wonwoo winked at her and shuffled off the bed to find her handbag. 

After a few seconds of rummaging, she climbed back onto the bed on her knees with a small toiletries bag in her hand which she set down in the space between them. 

“Okay, I’ve got a few eyeshadows and some…” Wonwoo plucked a pencil-looking thing out, “eyeliner? No, that’s an eyebrow pencil. It won’t work for you though, your hair is too light. Maybe I can use eyeshadow...” She sat back on her heels and frowned at Hansol for so long Hansol started chuckling awkwardly. 

“What are—“

“Wait,” Wonwoo held a hand up. “I’ve got an idea. Do you like red?”

“I like anything,” Hansol said. Wonwoo beamed and plunged her hand back into the bag with renewed vigour. Hansol watched, entranced, as she lined up several products and then set the bag aside. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

Hansol’s heart leapt into her throat as Wonwoo moved even closer on her knees, legs folded under herself, pressed along Hansol’s right side. Like this, Wonwoo could balance her left hand on the pillows behind Hansol and apply the makeup with her right, and she’d only have to lean forward slightly. Hansol wondered why she agreed to this at all. 

Wonwoo opened the first eyeshadow palette and turned it around to show Hansol the line up of rusty reds, browns and gold. “Is this alright?”

“Yeah, whatever you like,” Hansol laughed breathily. “You’re the expert.”

“Hardly.” Wonwoo rolled her eyes. 

“You always look really good when you wear makeup, though.” 

Wonwoo froze and Hansol felt her eyes widen. It wasn’t a crime to call your friends beautiful (Seokmin would be serving life in prison if it were), but she made sure to check herself a little more where Wonwoo was concerned. It was mainly for self-preservation purposes; nobody in their group had been able to figure out if Wonwoo was entirely straight or not because she was fiercely private. Soonyoung probably knew, but for all her loudness, she could keep a secret when it mattered. Hansol had enough experience with heartbreak over crushing on straight girls to just steer as clear as possible, so being friends with Wonwoo was a special kind of torture. 

“Thank you,” Wonwoo eventually said, tucking her hair behind her ears. She’d dyed it black last month and cut it just above her shoulders, and Hansol constantly ached to comb her fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

Wonwoo pressed her brush into the lightest brown and tapped the excess off like Hansol watched people do in tutorials. She held the brush up, ready, and laughed through her nose when she caught Hansol staring. “You have to close your eyes, Hansol-ah.”

“Right, sorry.” 

Wonwoo was impossibly gentle as she passed the brush over each of Hansol’s eyelids and the rhythm of it calmed Hansol enough that she could almost forget how close they were, how Wonwoo’s bare knee was pressing against her thigh where her shorts had ridden up, how her breaths were quiet she hummed whenever she finished applying a new colour.

The sounds of the movie and the rain outside made the moment feel soft and warm, and Hansol could fall asleep if she wasn’t so wired.

“Your eyelashes are insane,” Wonwoo whispered. “Oh, oops—”

Wonwoo didn’t give Hansol any warning before she leaned across her whole body to get a tissue off Hansol’s bedside table. Hansol blinked her eyes open to find Wonwoo’s milky collarbone right in front of her nose where her sweater had fallen and her neck was stretching, exposed; Hansol would only have to lean in to press her mouth—

“Got it,” Wonwoo said triumphantly, swaying back to her original position and snapping Hansol out of her fantasy. “Sorry—fallout. This palette isn’t that great.”

“I don’t know what that is,” Hansol whispered. 

“Some of the powder fell off your eyelid,” Wonwoo whispered back. She cupped Hansol’s cheek with her left hand and gently wiped her under-eyes with the tissue in her right. She was biting her bottom lip in concentration and her thumb had started absently tracing the line of Hansol’s cheekbone. Hansol hadn’t been this close to another girl in months. She wanted to scream. 

Wonwoo pressed a fingertip between Hansol’s eyebrows. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Hansol whispered. “Why?”

“You’re frowning.”

“Oh.”

Wonwoo smoothed out the crease then traced her finger down Hansol’s nose, slow, all the way to the tip. “Your nose is so nice. I’ve always thought so.”

“You too,” Hansol said. Wonwoo scoffed and Hansol felt it on her mouth. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“It’s too pointy,” Wonwoo mumbled. 

“Ah, unnie, I think it’s cute,” Hansol said, because she couldn’t put a fucking lid on it. 

Wonwoo clicked open what looked like blush and swiped it along the crest of Hansol’s cheek with a larger brush. “I think you’re cute,” she said, softly enough that Hansol never would’ve heard if Wonwoo wasn’t half in her lap and within kissing distance. As it was, she heard it as though Wonwoo had screamed, and her heartbeat turned into a marching band, cymbals crashing between her ears. Was… what was happening? Was Hansol projecting? No—Wonwoo definitely just said that, and her cheeks looked a little pink. Friendly compliments don’t make people shy, and Wonwoo had been layering them on thicker than the makeup. Hansol swiped her tongue along her bottom lip to fight against how dry her mouth had become and Wonwoo’s eyes tracked the movement.

She had to ask. Suddenly, it was the only thought she had. “Hey, unnie—” 

“What lipstick do you want?” Wonwoo said hurriedly, leaning right out of Hansol’s space.

“Wonwoo—”

“This one’s my favourite,” Wonwoo continued, ignoring Hansol. She turned back with a simple black tube in her hand. Her shoulders heaved with a massive inhale, and that was all the warning Hansol got before she was swinging her right leg over Hansol’s thighs and settling down on top of them. 

The daydream was nothing compared to the real thing. Hansol didn’t know what to do with her hands. Wonwoo had to look down to maintain eye-contact and it stirred something deep in Hansol’s stomach.

“You said you liked red. Is this okay?” Wonwoo took the lid off the blood-red lipstick and held it between their faces. Hansol nodded, already out of words.

Wonwoo twisted the tube and Hansol held her breath in anticipation, but instead of applying the lipstick to Hansol’s waiting mouth, she dragged it along her own bottom lip in one practised swipe.

Hansol watched, enraptured, as she rubbed her lips together and dragged her nail under the most plush part of her mouth to scrape a stain off her skin, all while keeping her eyes on Hansol’s, dark and burning in the low light of the bedroom. 

And she expected it, somewhere in the back of her static-filled mind, but Hansol still sucked in a sharp breath when Wonwoo tossed the lipstick on the covers and brought one hand to Hansol’s jaw, the other pressing flat against the wall behind her head. “Still okay?” she whispered. Hansol nodded. “Keep your mouth closed for a second.” Then she leaned in the rest of the way and brought their mouths together.

Hansol tried to do as she was told, but as soon as Wonwoo’s lips caught against hers, sliding a little with the lipstick, it was as if all of her strings had been cut.

Her hands flew off the covers and immediately found purchase on the soft warmth of Wonwoo’s thighs where they bracketed her own legs. Wonwoo gasped when Hansol moved her hands around the outside of her thighs to the back, cupping them and encouraging Wonwoo up onto her knees. Like this, Hansol had to crane her neck even more, but it was worth it for the way Wonwoo beared down on her mouth and got both hands in Hansol’s hair. 

They didn’t come up for air until it was impossible not to, and even then, Wonwoo barely gave Hansol a moment’s respite, spreading her knees outwards to settle back into Hansol’s lap, rolling their bodies together and pulling a whine out of Hansol’s chest. The movie was finished, music playing over the credits, and the sun had fully set, but Hansol’s eyes were closed anyway, succumbing completely to the feeling of Jeon Wonwoo pressing her chest against Hansol’s and tracing her lips with her tongue. 

The lipstick must be everywhere. 

The thought only made Hansol more desperate. All those times she’d watched Wonwoo from afar, from right up close, wine-stained mouth pressing secrets into her ear, never going close to where Hansol wanted it most.

And now here she was, pushing her hands up the back of Wonwoo’s sweater and groaning when she felt nothing but skin. She traced Wonwoo’s rib cage and settled her palms on either side of her impossible waist as their kisses slowed into long presses. Wonwoo pulled back first.

“Hansol-ah,” she breathed into the corner of Hansol’s mouth, chest heaving.

Hansol caught her mouth, fleeting and open. “Yeah?”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for months.”

“Fuck,” Hansol tipped her forehead into the hollow of Wonwoo’s throat to catch her breath. Wonwoo cradled her head against her and sighed happily when Hansol started pressing slow kisses into her skin and further down, over her sweater, pausing at her sternum, just to breathe once more. The laptop had fallen asleep and the rain was soft enough to be silent, but Hansol and Wonwoo were always content to be quiet together, and Hansol felt something dislodge behind her ribs when she realised that they were still wholly themselves in this moment, despite the distance that had now been shattered between them.

Wonwoo guided Hansol back up with two fingers under her chin and looked right into her eyes before she kissed her; she kissed Hansol with her hands framing her face, then she wrapped her arms around Hansol’s shoulders and hugged her like the world was falling apart around them.

“This is not how I saw this afternoon going,” Hansol said into Wonwoo’s hair, after a few more quiet minutes, and she felt more than she heard Wonwoo laugh. Hansol laughed with her, giddy, feeling like she’d float away if not for the weight of Wonwoo on top of her.

“Me neither,” Wonwoo admitted. “But it’s good, right?”

Hansol pulled back and brought a hand up to tuck Wonwoo’s hair back behind her ear. “Really good.” 

Wonwoo smiled at Hansol like she did when she was talking about a book she just finished, and it felt like a privilege.

“I think you’ll have to re-do my makeup, though.”

Wonwoo kissed the smirk off Hansol’s mouth and promised to do a better job next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> [saorise ronan voice] WOMEN!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/dygonilly)


End file.
